Surprises and Curses
by express
Summary: Both Beka's mother and father have died, so she is left to live with her uncle in Moonacre valley. But things are very different in the strange valley than in the city. I CANNOT PROMISE I WILL BE UPDATING. HAITUS.
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

**Chapter One (arrival)**

Living in the country was NOT Beka's idea of a good time. She had nothing against the country, except that she was forced to go. Besides there was not much she expected she could do in Moonacre Valley, it was so isolated. So isolated, in fact, that she had never even heard of it until her parents had died and left her to go live with her uncle. An uncle, who, until very recently, she did not know she had.

Moonacre itself sounded like something from a fairytale. She just was hoping there was something adventure in this god forsaken, fairytale sounding, isolated valley. The one good thing she could think of was that no one from the city would be there. Yes, Beka had lived in the city her whole life, but that did not mean she had to like it. Boys were the only ones who would have something interesting or of importance to say, and that was only rarely. It did not matter anyway since she wasn't allowed to socialize with boys without a chaperone, and so she was left to gossip with girls her own age. Girls, who, were pretty as sunrise, stupid as can be, and squealed at the sight of anything the least bit frightening. Beka herself was not afraid of many things she was expected to be scared of.

One time, a mouse had run through the patio where she and her "friends" were gossiping. Suddenly, every girl was standing on her chair, shrieking. The men came running in to find Leanne fainting while the other girls tried to hold her up from their respective chairs, and me on the ground comforting the scared mouse. That had immediately ended Richard Williams courtship for me. Not that I was all cut.

"Dammit," I muttered, jerked back into reality. Loose stones where everywhere and I would have to be careful if I didn't want to trip over another one, again.

"Now, now, is that proper language for a young lady?" a taunting voice laughed behind me. I whipped around, and guess what? I fell down.

"Stupid dress," I muttered. Standing up, I dusted myself off and and turned to look at my unwelcome companion. "What do you want?" I said in my most un-lady like manor. I was not in a good mood.

"Well I was going to invite you to come with us, but you don't seem in the mood. Unfortunately for you, though, my father expects me to bring you home, so your coming whether you like it or not," a big taunting grin was plastered on his face. Looking at him properly, I saw that he wore a black leather jacket with a multitude of silver buckles. He was wearing black trousers with many pockets. Across his nose was a strip of black fabric. Around his neck was a very odd feathered collar. The ensemble looked rather odd, and was finished with a bowler hat which just happened to be, what else, black. He had soft brown hair, and forget-me-not blue eyes which twinkled at my discomfort.

"I'm sure your father is delightful, but I really must get going," I retorted, not daring to hope he would just let me leave in peace.

"You know, Robin," a voice said from behind me, "I don't think she wants to join us." I turned around to see we had been joined by another boy, around the same age as the boy he just called Robin. He was dressed in somewhat of the same manor as the latter, too, minus the feathers. Looking at them both I decided they must be around 18, two years older than I.

"Now what gave you that idea," I asked drily before turning back around to the bird-boy, "Robin, is it," I couldn't help smirking, "That would explain the feathers," At this point the best thing for me would probably to shut up, but my mouth had a mind of its own, "Go pick on someone else."

"Oh, but that wouldn't be any fun. Besides, we're not leaving until we've got what we want," Facing Robin, who was grinning, I saw that he was flanked by two more boys, all in black. Shit, I was outnumbered. And did anyone here have any sense of color and style, or were they all in mourning. I prepared to make a run for it. By the looks of things, these boys did not intend for me to just walk out of here unscathed. I groaned inwardly, my chances of actually getting away unscathed were slim.

"Come on then, no need to be afraid," Robin said as he made a grab for me. Quick as a flash, I grabbed my hairpin and stuck it in his arm. I jerked my hand back, leaving a rather long and deep scratch on his forearm. He gave out a howl like a dog, and I ran.

I scooped up my bag and dashed past his friends. Reacting too late, they made a grab for me and missed. My eyes stung with the dirt being thrown around by my mad dash as I ran all the way to the gate, my initial destination.

"Open up!" I yelled, pounding on the gate with my fists. I could hear the guys swearing behind me. A second longer and they would have me.

"Pist, over here," a man stuck his bald head out of a small door right next to the gate. I ran over and got through just in time.

"Arrrrr," I turned to see Robin and his friends pounding on the gate. Robin's arm sat cradled on his chest, and I tried not to feel guilty about the blood oozing and dripping down his arm, "I'll get you, Princess," Robin promised from the other side of the gate, "You'll see see me soon."

"I can't wait," and before I started to say something stupid, I ran, catching up with the man responsible for saving me not just five minutes ago. I suppressed a shudder, _What the hell was that about? What could they possibly want? _ I hadn't even met my Uncle, yet there was already a list of questions I was ready to ask.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome

**Chapter 2 (Welcome)**

"Excuse me, mister..."

"Digweed, madame, at your service," The short bald man said without so much as a glance my way. He kept on walking. His tone was very friendly, but I could not quite place his accent.

I snorted, and tried to cover it with a cough: _Digweed, _what kind of name was that? It sounded like a plant. He glanced at me, his doggish face twisted in confusion, so I must not have succeed.

"Mister _Digweed_, I am - "

"Miss Rebeka Merryweather." He replied quite in a jolly voice, "Yes, your uncle, Sir Benjamin that is, is expecting you, though I do believe we expected a carriage and your tutor to join us." He looked at me quizzingly, chuckling.

"So?" I paused and raised my eyebrows, "Wait, you know me, and my uncle?" I realized out loud.

"Yes, well, I hope I know your uncle, I mean, I have worked for him for about 20 years now," Digweed said proudly. "Or is it 19, I can not really remember. No, I am sure it was 20. But I, I have been here for longer." At this point he seemed to be talking to himself.

"Do you know who those men were back there?" I asked him.

"Which men?" Digweed asked, coming out of deep thought. He looked around us, as if trying to find them.

"Well, the men in black, whom you just saved me from!" I panted exasperated. The path was getting quite steep and my bag seemed to get heavier.

"Oh, your Uncle will explain everything to you, no worries. Oh, and I'll take that, Miss," he said grabbing my bag. Finally! I was strong, but I had been lugging that thing around all day. At least it was not filled with frilly, girly dresses, but instead with books, and other things that actually have a reasonable purpose in life. I had to fight hard with Miss Bennet in order to leave behind many stupid and ridiculous dresses I had never worn and would never wear.

"Thank you, Digweed."

"No problem." The rest of the trip went on in silence. The path was steep, but other than that, the trip was enjoyable. The landscape was amazing, so open and free. I could tell it would be better than the city. Besides, I was glad to get some exercise.

I looked down at my attire and groaned. My simple blue dress was torn and dusty. Not that I minded, but my tutor would have a fit, and, frankly, there were not many dresses I approved of, this being one of the few. I shrugged it off, and concentrated on listening to the wind whispering to the trees, that was a problem for another time.

* * *

><p>We arrived at Moonacre manor. I took one look at the manor and I could not breath. Of course that might just be due to the long trek. The manor was huge, impressive, and slightly intimidating; but I was a real ninny if I let a <em>building <em>scare me. The huge doors swung open to reveal a beautiful, but aging hall. I could tell it had once been grand, but neglect had rendered it a shadow of its former glory. At the end of the hall, a man in a long trench coat turned around.

"Digweed," his booming voice vibrated through the hall, "kindly take Miss Rebeka's bag to her room," my uncle said this somewhat coldly, eyeing me. I stared him right in the eyes, decided I would not be intimidated by him.

His piercing eyes were green, not unlike my fathers. Unlike my father, though, he had short black hair. My father had a rusty brown-red hair color. I, myself had the same tell-tale green eyes, father said ran in the family, but instead of black hair, or brown hair, I had rose colored, red-blonde hair. I suppose it is a mix of my parents, since my mother had blonde hair.

"Please call me Beka...Uncle," I said, standing my ground. I did not offer my hand to shake, and even though this could be considered impolite, he did not seem to care. "How are you?" Well, I could at least observe basic etiquette.

"_Beka_," Uncle said smiling slightly, "you look like you have just walked the unfortunate distance to Moonacre Manor. I was under the impression you would be coming in carriage, with your tutor." He raised his eyebrows, while I blushed. I felt like his green eyes could see right through me. The very thought made me shudder. I wonder that is what people think when _I _stare at them.

"Yes, well, the carriage broke down and I had no wish to stay on the side of the road while they tried to find a new one, or fix the old one." Crap, if he starts to lecture me, he and Miss Bennet will manage to make my life miserable effortlessly.

"Surely your tutor, Miss..."

"Bennet," I supplied sourly.

"Yes, well, surely she did not approve of your trek up to the manor," Sir Benjamin said almost..._indifferently_.

"I admit, she was not happy with the idea; but, then again, she never could run as fast as me," I said with a mischievous smile, daring my Uncle to say anything else. I did not mention Miss Bennet would surely scold me for running off. She would probably go on about how dangerous and un-ladylike it was. _Whatever. _I had not been in _much _danger, and I was quite glad for the little peace I got, it was worth whatever speech she was undoubtably coming up with.

"Very well, take a seat, I shall be right back, and I'll give a tour of the house before dinner," he said indicating to a seat I had not seen before, "Oh and that is Rolf, the dog," indicating again to a place next the chair, where a gigantic black dog lay. I was speechless. Though I was not afraid of many things, this..._dog, _looked like it could easily kill me. The thought did nothing to improve my mood. I stared as the dog lazily got up and came over to me, sniffing my hand. "Do not worry, you are a Merryweather. He will probably not hurt you."

"That's reassuring," I muttered, rolling my eyes. I knelt down to scratch Rolf behind the ears, trying to ignore his bright yellow eyes staring at me. I felt as though he was assessing me. I looked up to ask Uncle what type of dog Rolf was, but he had disappeared. I sat down, wondering when he would get back. Rolf laid himself by my feet; I had a feeling that he had taken to me in a manor that meant he would fight to protect me. I smiled, I rather liked the idea. _How I could of used him on the way here_. Oh, I had completely forgot to ask Uncle about the men in black. Humph, more like _boys_ in black. I made a mental note to ask him at dinner, petting Rolf absentmindedly. I looked around, _where was my Uncle?_ I hoped he wouldn't be too long, I was rather hungry after the days events, and rather tired as well...

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start. My neck was stiff as I looked up into the emotionless face of my Uncle. I got up quickly, upsetting Rolf.<p>

"Uncle, I am sorry, I must have been tired," I grudgingly apologized, trying to remember why I had fallen asleep.

"No problem, though I must inform you, you have missed dinner."

"Dinner!" I started, "But I arrived here at around midday. I could not have slept for the entire afternoon!" I exclaimed. How could I have been so rude as to fall asleep? How was I tired enough to sleep through the afternoon in that uncomfortable chair? He gave a little cough, I inclined my head.

"Yes, well, its seems I forgot I had left you here. Frankly, I forgot about you completely. That is, until Digweed set dinner for two people."

"Oh." Now I remembered. Uncle had not come back for a while, so I eventually drifted off, "Thats just great," I said sarcastically. Did Uncle ever have guests? And if so, is this how he treats them all? I sighed, figuring this was the best apology I was going to get from him.

"I believe I should probably show you to your room," he said, changing the subject, and walking away. I rushed to catch up with him. "Your room is in the highest tower. Don't worry, it is quite nice," he lead me up more and more flights of stairs, stopping at a tiny door. I raised my eyebrows. I was not large, but I was not a dwarf either. "I shall see you in the morning," I turned around to comment on the small door but he had left me, once again, to explore my room at the top of the highest tower. I dearly hoped the rest of the room was not as small as this door.

I opened the door and once again, I could not breath. The room was perfect and beautiful. It was simple yet delightful. The ceiling looked like the night sky. The whole room was a dome shape, with painted walls. The bed was elegant, yet it was very simple. It seemed to be designed after waves. There was even a fire place, with a nice warming fire. I loved the room immediately.

* * *

><p>Hey, so I know this chapter is not the best, but trust me, later chapters <em>will<em> be better.

Special thanks to **Bean **and **KittyKat98, **the first people to review, your reviews were really helpful and I hope you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer- I do not own anything or anyone except Beka.


	3. Chapter 3 De Noir

** Chapter 3 (De Noir)**

I woke up after a peaceful, dreamless sleep. The ceiling above me showed a beautiful morning sky. Wait, hadn't it been the night sky? I must have been very tired last night. I looked around at the perfect room, and my eyes landed on a small platter with a few cookies and a glass of milk. I wondered who had been in my room, surely I would have heard them, and tried one of the cookies; it was delicious. I looked around the room a little more.

Across from my bed was a large wardrobe. Last night I had not had the time to unpack. I decided later this afternoon I would get to it. Miss Bennet would surely scold me for procrastinating but the truth was I was too hungry and excited; I couldn't think of doing anything as boring as unpacking. I missed dinner last night and cookies were not substantial: plus, I wanted to explore the estate.

At the edge of my bed sat an old trunk. It would be perfect for all the girly clothes I knew Miss Bennet would order for me, and that I would never wear. She never could just accept my style did not included frills, lace, and pointless fabric. What was so wrong with wearing _simple _clothes?

The circular wall was one large mural, supposedly of the land surrounding the manor. It seemed to show the four seasons, each blending into the next. I had to admit, it was an amazing piece of art. In the distance, I saw Moonacre Manor, and looking closely, I saw a miniature white unicorn and black lion running side by side. I frowned at this, but then smiled, it was perfect, though not perfectly logical.

Though the wall was a mural, there was still room for a bookcase. _Good_, I love to read, and had brought many books with me to Moonacre.

Exploring the tower a little more, I found a simple, little bathroom. It went perfectly with my tower bedroom, and indeed, I was glad I would not share either with anyone. Miss Bennet had often insisted we share a room or a bathroom. I swear, she does not even know I am 16 now. Looking out the bathroom window, I had a great view of the gardens. The tower was well situated. I quickly washed, got dressed and went downstairs. My Uncle met me in the front hall and showed me to the dining room.

"I hope you enjoyed a good night of rest," he said as he buttered some toast.

"I slept well, thank you, and my room is exquisite," I tried some of the food. "This is amazing," I exclaimed, "Perhaps later, I could met your wonderful chef," Uncle did not seem to hear me. Fine. I tried not to shovel the amazing food into my mouth, just as Digweed came in.

"Sir, miss, Miss Bennet just arrived," and moved aside to reveal a very disgruntled Miss Bennet. I sighed. 3...2...1...

"Beka, child, how could you just go on like that; oh hello Sir Benjamin. But Beka really, you scared me, what if something had happened to me, oh I mean you," she rushed on, "What would I have done. I hope you are alright, but really. The road could have been full of bandits for all we knew. You can not just take off like that, it was very dangerous, and extremely un-ladylike. You must remember your lessons on proper etiquette. I was worried sick. Oh food, my apologies Sir, but I am terribly hungry, I have been worried sick about Beka, my I -" she collapsed in an empty chair.

"Miss Bennet, calm down," I exclaimed, she reminded me of a little bird, and indeed she was just as dramatic. I knew she had good intentions but really, she is quite exasperating. I could feel the migraine forming.

"Oh right, well.." she seemed to be out of words now that she was done with her rant and eating, "My, this is fine food, Sir Benjamin." We sat in silence for a few minutes. I could tell from the expression on Uncle's face that Miss Bennet was _not_ what he expected. Just then, Rolf came in.

"AAAHHH," Miss Bennet scream. I tried not to laugh, "What, what...monster..." She gasped. I snorted.

"Do not worry, he will probably no hurt you," Uncle seemed to disapprove of Miss Bennet's terror.

"Miss Bennet, this is, Rolf," I said, fighting to keep my voice normal, "He is a dog," I added, as Miss Bennet looked at me incredulously, seemingly unable to understand how I am ok with this 'monster' roaming free. I rolled my eyes.

"That, that ... _dog_ should be, locked u-up," she stuttered, her eyes never leaving Rolf. On Rolf's part, he only took one glance at Miss Bennet before settling down at Uncle's feet. He seemed to decide she was not worth any reaction on his part. Uncle only raised his eyebrows at Miss Bennet.

"He will not be locked up. Besides, he should not hurt you," Uncle did not seem to care about Miss Bennet's remark. I had to fight not to laugh again. I think Miss Bennet was trying to decide what was worse, Uncle's lack of manors, or the monster Rolf.

"Just because he should not, does not mean he will not," Miss Bennet muttered. There was silence after this remark. If Uncle had heard her remark, he made not recognition of it.

"Well, I do believe, I shall retire, I am quite tired," so that was the excuse she was going to use for getting out of the room. I thought she was 'terribly hungry' and 'worried sick' about me. Humph, no doubt she would lock her door every night.

"Yes, of course," Uncle seemed happy at the idea of her leaving the room, "Digweed, DIGWEED, aw, there you are. Please show, Miss Bennet to her rooms, and help her with her things, immediately."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you Sir Benjamin and ..."

"Mister Digweed," Digweed said, apparently flustered.

"Mister Digweed," Miss Bennet said blushing slightly. I rolled my eyes. When the couple had left, I decided to approach Uncle with the subject of the men in the forest.

"Uncle," I asked, making sure I had his attention, "On my way here, I was, um, approached by a group a men in black, bandits most likely. They seemed around my age. They tried to attack me, but I got away," I said the last part with a hint of pride in my voice, "There were four of them, and I haven't the slightest idea what they could want" I added pointedly, "They were dressed rather oddly and-" I was cut off.

"Dammit!"

"Uncle?"

"Don't worry; though you perhaps you should have waited with Miss Bennet. Smart of you not to bring this up with her at the table." I could just imagine the fit _she_ would have thrown had she known I had been attacked.

Those boys were from the De Noir clan. The other residents of this valley," Uncle's voice sounded sour. "They control most of the woods, so _never_ go into the forest. I cannot stress this enough. The De Noir's are plunders and bandits, the lot of them. Stay away from them, our two families have been feuding for hundreds of years, such a long time, I can not even remember why. Don't go into the forest and stay away from them. Coeur De Noir, the leader, is merciless. Do you understand? The lot of them are..." he never completed the thought, though it looked like he was far away from here.

"Uncle?" I asked tentatively. He shook his head and pushed back his chair. He left the room without another word. I shook my own head, trying to get a grasp of things. Sadly for Uncle, usually when I am told to not do something, I do it anyways. I thought about it and decided I would not venture into the forest for a couple days, until I got settled down, but I was not going to heed Uncle forever, I was going into that forest.

* * *

><p>Hey, I hope everyone continues to enjoy the story. I will keep updating as much as possible, but school is starting soon, so that might be a little hard. After I get through the necessary chapters with not much action, I promise some more interesting chapters.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Exploring

**Chapter 4 (Exploring)**

I was exploring the estate, as it would be my home for, well, as it would now be my home. _There are so many halls and rooms_ I thought to myself. I could see that the manor had once been beautiful, grand, amazing. But now, things seem to be, well, for no better word, dying. Now that I thought of it, the whole house seemed to be in this state of disrepair. The gardens are amazing (though overridden with weeds), but when, in this season, everything should be blooming, all the flowers seem to be sick. Tapestries clung to crumbling walls. I hate to think what this place would look like in the winter.

Something nudged me. I looked down to see Rolf with his big, wet nose in my palm. I smiled. If only mom and dad could see me now. I don't know if they would have wanted me to come here, since they never mentioned this place before. Father never mentioned he had a brother, so I wonder if they had a fight or something. Rolf nudged me again; apparently he wanted me to follow him, and I did. Though I had no idea how, Rolf seemed to know exactly where he was going. I only hoped he could bring me back, I did not like the idea of being lost in the manor, not with half the place falling down around our ears.

We walked down many halls, all in the same state. Some of the hallways went off into other corridors, some lead into unknown rooms. Uncle did not exactly say I could _not_ go any where, he just said I was not to disturb things. Whatever that meant. I kept following Rolf, deciding to explore the other rooms another time.

Suddenly I noticed I had lost my faithful companion. "Crap, Rolf, Rolf where are you?" I called. Shit, I have no clue where I am. I looked down the hall to see a small door, the same size as the door to my bedroom. I decided I might see if someone was in there, as unlikely as that would be; almost everywhere in this house was deserted. My skirt ruffled as I pushed open the door and peeked inside.

"Hello," I jumped back, banging my head on the door frame.

"Crap!" A small dwarf man had just _appeared_ in front of me, "What, how, I mean you just appeared, I..." Oh god, what was wrong with me; I needed to get in control. I was not usually this way, all jumpy and such. "Hello, I am Beka -"

"Hello little princess," using my father's nickname for me, "I am Marmaduke Scarlet, the chef," the little man announced proudly.

"Oh, well it is a pleasure to meet you Mister Scarlet," I said stiffly, still rubbing the back of my head, "I must say, I am honored to meet you, your food is amazing. I don't think I have ever had such good cooking, not even in London," I grimaced. The man looked flattered. I was not lying, but my tone was not exactly pleasant; how many surprises did this household contain? Changing ceilings, magic chefs, a dying _house._

"Well, thank you Miss, would you care for a cookie?"

_Pop_

"Where..." The little man, Mister Scarlet had disappeared. Damn, if he kept doing that, I would have another migraine, adding onto the one Miss Bennet will no doubt bring on.

"Over here Miss." I turned to my right, sighing, and sure enough there stood the dwarf with a cookie, much the same to the cookies left in my room that morning.

"So, your the one who leaves the cookies in my room," I said with a small smile after I had finished my cookie.

_Pop_

"Right you are, little princess," Marmaduke said, while stirring something in a large pot he had just appeared next to, "I hope you enjoy them."

"Yes, thank you. I had been wondering who had been in my room," I replied. Mister Scarlet looked quite pleased with himself. I had a thought.

"Monsieur, you would not happen to know why everything seems to be..."

"Dying," Marmaduke finished sadly. I nodded my head. "All in good time, little princess, all in good time," and with that he wandered over to what can only be described as a very large pantry. "Now," he said cheerfully from somewhere inside the pantry, "What should we have for dinner?"

* * *

><p>After spending a little more time in the kitchen, and not being able to get another thing out of Marmaduke about the dying house, I went off to explore some more. Marmaduke saw me off with a basket of goodies, and making me promise to come back and visit him again. I promised; besides I liked his company. He was not cold like Uncle could be, and not over dramatic like Miss Bennet. Plus, he only talked when he had something of use to say, not just to here himself talk, like some people in London.<p>

Walking aimlessly around, I came upon a piano in a distant part of the manor. The piano looked rather ancient, and, like everything else in the house, seemed to be falling apart. The paint was peeling off and the keys looked chipped.

Though I had not played in a very long time, I decided to give it a shot; I had always loved the piano, as did my mother. Before she died when I was nine, she taught me how to play. After that, I played because I enjoyed it, but it still did not feel right without her. My father never played, and after her death, I rarely saw him at all. My family had become Miss Bennet. I rolled my eyes. She was fine, just over did things far too much.

I sat down on the rather dusty bench and opened the piano. My fingers glided over the ivory keys, playing a simple, yet delightful piece. I was surprised at how in tune the piano was, though it had clearly not been used in awhile.

I was so caught up in my thoughts and what I had been playing, I had not heard him come in.

"I did not know you could play," Uncle called as I sat bolt up, startled out of my thoughts, "Though I shouldn't be surprised considering my sister-in-law loved it so much. She taught you, I take it?" I nodded, narrowing my eyes, I do not like it when people sneak up on me.

"Before she died," I said flatly.

"Yes, well, lets not dwell on such depressing memories," he paused, "Do you ride?" The question caught me off guard, and I answer without thinking.

"Yes," I said, "Though I know I shouldn't. Humph, Miss Bennet says ladies are not supposed to ride," I rolled my eyes again; this had been a touchy subject when Miss Bennet took over my life. I would run away for hours to go riding. I always found her frantic upon my return.

"And why is that?"

"I don't know," I answered truthfully, "and I do not care."

"Because, the creatures are unstable and vicious," the voice came from behind Uncle. This time both Uncle and I jumped. Do people _enjoy_ sneaking up on each other in this house?

"Miss Bennet, I don't believe I heard you come in," Uncle regained himself, "But I assure our horses are anything but vicious creatures. I intended for Beka and I to ride around Moonacre. Give her an educational tour of the estate." I grinned beside myself.

"I would love to join you, Uncle," I said before Miss Bennet could reply. Uncle showed me to the stables, with a nervous Miss Bennet in tow.

"Beka," she whispered to me, "please say you do not intend to do this. Horses really, you are a city lady, you shouldn't be found atop a horse."

"Miss Bennet," Miss Bennet jumped as Uncle's voice boomed, "Perhaps you would care to join us." This time I snorted, though Miss Bennet seemed to be too busy looking at Uncle in disbelief to notice.

"What, I could _never_, no. Terribly sorry, but I, I have things to do, Yes, I think it is time I retire, good luck, child," Miss Bennet glanced at me nervously.

"I'll be fine, don't worry," I said to Miss Bennet's receding back. She paused to give me a reassuring smile before heading back into the house. Behind me I heard Uncle chuckle.


	5. Chapter 5 Etoile

**Chapter 5 (Etoile)**

I turned around to face Uncle, and found myself facing a beautiful white mare, with a star shaped on her forehead. "Oh, she is gorgeous," I gasped. And indeed she was. I looked over at Uncle who had been joined by a wonderful black stallion. "What is her name?"

"Etoile," Uncle smiled, "It means star in french, and I'm sure you can see why. She's yours if you want her." Uncle seemed so much more relaxed around the animals.

"Thank you Uncle." Digweed then came around the other side, though I had not seen him at first, to help me up. Once I had properly mounted, I nudged Etoile into a walk after Uncle.

* * *

><p>"She seems to like you," Uncle remarked some time later.<p>

"Yes, we are getting along quite well, aren't we," I said this last bit to Etoile herself. She was a wonderful companion, and the best horse I had ever ridden. She was a challenge at first, but she was quite smooth, and we came to an understanding quite soon.

Something moved to my left. We were as close to the forest as Uncle would let me go. I snapped my head around, searching the area. I say a glint of metal. Narrowing my eyes, I tried to penetrate the inky black shadows.

"What are you looking for?" Uncle asked, probably staring at the forest and me.

"I saw something move," I said, not paying attention. Leaves rustled. There it was again! I sat bolt up. Whatever it was, it had moved into a better light part of the forest. Now, I was positive it was not an animal, it had not run away yet. I squinted, and saw the top of a...a _bowler hat_ sticky up. Bullocks. Now I was narrowing my eyes in anger. I could barely see the rest of his outline, but I knew it was Robin. I also knew he probably knew I knew. How long had he been spying on me? Showing himself now was a warning.

"It was nothing, lets go," I said in a falsly cheery voice, pushing Etoil into a trot, away from the spying De Noir.

"Its getting rather late, and I'm sure I can speak for the both of us when I say we do not want to miss dinner." I nodded my agreement, my mind still on Robin. _What did he want?_

"Perhaps I could come out here later," I suggested, my mind whirling.

"Of course," Uncle replied, "As long as you stay on my land. I don't want to worry about you in the hands of the De Noirs," he said pointedly.

"I understand," and I did, I just didn't have any intention of following his advice. With that, we set off at a canter for the manor. Though I would have happily stayed on Etoile, I was glad when the manor came into view. After today, I was rather tired.

* * *

><p>Dinner was already set out when we arrived to the dinning hall. Miss Bennet sat waiting for us, though I can't image how she resisted the temptation to eat some of Marmaduke's well prepared feast. I would have already started eating, no matter how rude that was.<p>

"Well," Miss Bennet tore her eyes away from some pudding in front of her, "how was the ride?" She seemed to have forgotten she had been completely against me going out in the first place.

"Quite enjoyable," I replied, seating myself across from her, "The land is beautiful, and Etoile, my horse, was amazing." I failed to tell her how though everything was beautiful, the crops and vegetation seemed to be dying slightly; and about the boy in the woods. I would have to investigate both problems later.

"How enjoyable," Miss Bennet sounded distracted.

"Please help yourself," Uncle had seen Miss Bennet staring at the roast.

The dinner was the best I had had in years. Marmaduke had not failed, and I very much doubted if he would anytime soon. After dinner I excused myself quickly and left to my room. After squeezing through the tiny door, I began to plan my escapade into the forest the next day. The only problem was I did not have anything suitable for wandering in a forbidden forest full of bandits. I knew this was a risky endeavor, especially since the boy, Robin, had said he would see me soon, but I just couldn't stay away from the forest. Twice today I had caught myself staring out into the shadows of the woods. It was so peaceful and serene, and it was calling to me.

I shook my head, _back to the problem at hand_. Carelessly I walked over to the wardrobe across from my bed. I opened it absent mindlessly. I gasped. Inside were a few dress of a dark material, dresses that matched my idea of suitable wear for forest wandering. They did not have a train, nor folds of pointless fabric. They did not look old or dusty. In fact they look new, and my size. I had an idea, and closed the door. I thought about going to a ball and opened the wardrobe. Again I gasped. Inside were a number of ball gowns that I would approve of. None of them frilly or lacy, just a simple design. I looked at the wardrobe closely. _It must supply the owner with the perfect clothes._ I closed the door again and thought about the original forest dresses. There they were, like, magic. _Of course it is magic_. _Well, this is useful_. I picked out one of the ensembles and placed it on a chair. I closed the wardrobe doors again with a smug look. Things were going great, I just hoped my luck continues into tomorrow. _Only one way to find out_, and with that I got ready for bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>I was running, fast. Something was chasing me, though I didn't know what. All I knew was I was running out of breath, the thing was catching up to me, and if it caught me, I was died.<em>

_I was in the forest. Twigs snapped, and branches broke as I ran blindly past. Every exposed part of me was covered in scratches and bruises. My dress was torn and bloodied. I panted, tired of running. I screamed as I felt it breath down my neck. I tripped and fell. It was almost the end. I was terrified, looking up into two great yellow eyes. Paralyzed with fear, I could feel a scream building in my throat. I never got it out before the claw came in contact with my body._

I sat bolt up, drenched in sweat, the scream still building in my throat.

* * *

><p>Hey. So I am trying to continue to post, but I do not know if the huge storm and Hurricane Irene will take out the power and prevent me from writing more for a time. Just a warning.<p>

Thank you **Bean** for letting me know about the curse words. I did not know, and in the future I will change it. Later, when I have time, I will make the changes in previous chapters. Thanks again for alerting me.

Enjoy :)


	6. Chapter 6 Kidnapped

**Chapter 6 (Kidnapped)**

I recovered quickly, taking deep breaths. I found a glass of water and drank gladly. _It was only a dream, _I told myself, _your safe_. But probably not for long. Today I was going into the forbidden forest, the most dangerous place for me right now.

Though it was clearly early in the morning, judging by my ceiling, I decided I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. Even if I could, I would rather not face that nightmare again.

I got up and cleaned up. I opened up my recently discovered, magical wardrobe, and found a pair of boots that would that would be perfect for walking around in the forest. After getting ready, I decided to take a tour of the gardens. It was not yet the time to go into the forest. Besides, I wanted breakfast before I left, and I was sure no one else would be up at this time.

Walking around had always had a calming affect on me, though in London, it was hard to have a peaceful walk. If I have managed to take a walk, Miss Bennet would put a time restriction on it.

I looked around at my surroundings, I had arrived in a garden I had yet to visit. It was beautiful, just like the rest of the house. Over by a simple fountain, there was a bench. I sat down and noticed that over a small hedge, the forest loomed large. None of the other gardens had opened up into the forest.

"Hmm," I loved this place, in fact I loved this entire manor and valley. Everything was so peaceful, serene and comfortable. I closed my eyes and relaxed on the bench, happy to be alone.

"Hmm, what, princess?" I sat bolt up, I knew that taunting voice. Bloody hell. There across the garden.

"You," I said menacingly, "You know, one would think after I escaped you once, you would learn your lesson. I guess you have a bird brain as well as a bird name," When would I learn to SHUT UP? I was not exactly in the better position, and Robin seemed to know this too.

"Now why would I do that?" I heard laughter. Crap, he wasn't alone and I was screwed. I prepared to scream, but a large hand clapped itself across my mouth. I clawed and fought the man behind me, but, "None of that princess. We don't want to wake everyone up do we?" His friends snickered as Robin grabbed both my arms before I could do anymore damage. I bite the hand and the owner swore. I spit the taste of blood out of my mouth but before I could scream, "Does anyone have a gag?" Robin asked around. One of his friends produced one. Slipping out his knife, he pressed it to the base of my throat. He smiled. If I screamed, Robin would slice open my neck, so I kept quiet and still as someone placed the gag on me. Not until my hands were tied behind my back did Robin remove his the knife. He grabbed one of my arms and proceeded to escort me across the garden, over the hedge, and into the forest. At the hedge, I tripped, and was painfully jerked back up by Robin. I considered fighting but quickly ruled that out. I was bound, gagged, and outnumbered.

* * *

><p>Walking in the forest was not as nice as I had hoped it would be; but then again, I did not intend to walk bound and gagged. Though I had absolutely no idea where we were going, the gang seemed to know. How? I have no clue. Every damn tree looked the same, every stupid throne bush caused the same scratches.<p>

At first I tried to memorize the way, but I quickly gave up. I wanted to know how to get back home if I ever escaped, but the chances of that were getting smaller and smaller. I had no doubt that I would get completely lost within five minutes without Robin, though this knowledge was not welcome. Somewhere to our right, I heard a howl. Flinching, I tried not to come up with a list of animals that would live in this god-forsaken forest. I tried not to be glad I was here with Robin and his sharp knife; what was I thinking coming out here alone?

"Don't worry, Princess, I won't let anything hurt you," I flinched as Robin whispered in my ear. _Great, he's a mind-reader too_.

"Come on," One of his friends leered, "Your father won't be happy if we get home late," he said turning his attention to Robin. Robin cursed.

"Well I didn't expect the little lady to slow us down so much."I made a disgruntled sound from behind the gag. Robin looked at me with an amused look. I glared at him. He just laughed.

"I can't wait for a proper meal," one of the guys was saying, "We have been watching you since you got here." _Stalker._ My own stomach rumbled and I remembered that it was about breakfast time; and something told me I wouldn't be getting a substantial meal from these people any time soon.

"Quit complaining, Michael," said the one who had originally gagged me, "We're almost there." The complainer, Michael, just glared at him, though I could tell, all this was in good fun. Just then, the forest started to thin, and I looked upon the De Noir castle for the first time.

* * *

><p>"Sir Benjamin," Marmaduke said, "She is not in her bedroom." When Beka had not come down for breakfast that morning, they had sent Marmaduke to go check on her, as he was the only one who could fit through the door easily. Sir Benjamin was a handsome man, though rather tall. Though he could fit through the door, he had to stoop quite a bit. Since the last time he had entered that room he had hit his head, he saw no reason why he should be the one to go in.<p>

While Digweed could have fit in, he was off searching the gardens for Miss Beka. Miss Bennet would have been able to fit through, but her soft brown eyes eyed the low door frame. She, not unlike Sir Benjamin, was rather on the tall side, and did not think it appropriate for a lady to stoop. Beka herself had not had to stoop as much as Miss Bennet. She was a petite thing, and of average height. Perhaps she had needed to stoop, but when she had done it, it had not been in the company of men. Now this did not mean Miss Bennet did not care strongly for her charge, but she was thinking in her logical lady-like manor.

At the moment, Miss Bennet sat on a plump cushioned chair in the entry hall, muttering on about how this was all her fault, and being of no use to the search party.

"Madame," Sir Benjamin tried to calm her down, "I am sure Beka is fine and has just wandered off some place. This is a very large house, if you hadn't noticed already."

"Yes, well, still, I hope she is alright. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to her," the distress in her voice was unmistakable.

"I'm sure we have no cause to worry," Sir Benjamin assured Miss Bennet, though he did not quite believe it himself, "Marmaduke, are you quite sure she isn't in her room?"

"Quite, sir."

"And how about your kitchen," questioned Sir Benjamin. Only the third day, and he had already lost his charge.

"Sir," Marmaduke said indignantly, "No one enters my kitchen without my knowledge, I assure you."

Just then, Digweed came bustling in. "No sign of her, sir," he announced, " I have checked everywhere. She wouldn't have gone into the forest, would she?" his accent was never more pronounced then when in distress.

"The forest!" MIss Bennet exclaimed, and with that, she fainted.

"Perhaps for the best," Sir Benjamin muttered, though Marmaduke and Digweed could have been mistaken.

"I don't know if its such a good idea to go looking for her in the forest, sir," Marmaduke clearly guessed what was going on inside Sir Benjamin's head, "Maybe we should give it a little time, I'm sure she'll turn up. Besides, your the last Merryweather, besides Miss Beka, you don't want to find out what the De Noir's have planned for you if they catch you in the forest." Sir Benjamin's head snapped up.

"You think I care more for my safety than the safety of Beka?" though he knew quite well that was not the case, "Besides, I don't give a damn about that stupid curse. Just a bunch of children's tales if you ask me." Despite this, he allowed himself to calm down and hoped silently Marmaduke was right, and Beka would turn up in time.

* * *

><p>Beka's first opinion upon setting eyes on the De Noir castle was,<em> what a large, dismal place to live in. <em>The place was crawling with guards dressed in black leather. The place looked like it was ready for anything. Large towers surrounded the inner keep. Unlike Moonacre Manor, which was not a castle, the De Noir estate did not look so much like a home as a fortress.

"Looks like you got lucky," a guard shouted in our direction, eyeing me. I glared at him. Up ahead a man was making his way toward us. He looked like every other man in this twisted joint, robust and in black.

"Robin De Noir," he said once he was in hearing distance of us, "Your father wants you to meet him in the hall. By the looks of it, this time he won't be so disappointed," he said surveying me. I turned to look at Robin and was surprised to see him blushing slightly. _Good to know someone could humble him._

Wait, Robin _De Noir_. That meant his father was Coeur De Noir, the leader of the De Noir clan. I mentally kicked myself for not seeing it earlier. '_bring you to meet my father._' I sniggered, I couldn't help myself, trying to cover it up with a cough. Robin, the pompous brat, was heir to the De Noir clan. It was all I could do to keep from smiling.

I was lead up to the castle, trying my best to look regal, _not_ stupid, and trying _not_ to trip. I did not want anyone to think I was scared. Why should I be? I was only surrounded by hundreds of intimidating strangers in black, all of who probably hate me because of some family feud, being lead into some creepy castle, bound and gagged, with no way of escaping. Why on earth should I be scared?

Everything in the castle was was dark and dreary, how could anyone live here? I was being lead through hallways to what I would take to be the hall. Right outside a pair of doors, we stopped.

"Now please don't embarrass me, Princess," Robin whispered in my ear as he took off the gag, "That won't be of any use here, I think." He proceeded to unbind my hands. So I wasn't bound and gagged anymore, but I was still just as helpless, something I _really,_ don't like. Pushing open the doors, he grabbed my upper arm and lead me into the hall.

Apparently, we had interrupted something, since the whole hall suddenly went quiet, and many stares were directed our way.

"Robin," a man boomed from the head of the table; Coeur De Noir, "So you have _finally_ succeeded in catching the girl." The crowd gave a small laugh at the emphasis on 'finally.' I could not help mentally smirking; Robin had been ridiculed for my previous escape.

"Yes, father," Robin replied. Somehow, in the presence of his father, Robin seemed to be a different person.

"Well, bring her here," Coeur De Noir said rather unnecessarily. Robin was already moving forward. "Welcome, Princess," Coeur De Noir voice echoed around the great hall.

"Yes, what a nice welcome it is. Your son is quite apt at kidnapping; tell me, do you have him do it often?" Robin gave my arm an extra hard squeeze. What had possessed me to be so bold? I wasn't exactly in the best position at the moment.

"Ha," Coeur De Noir laughed menacingly.

"What do you want from me, anyways? And what is with the title 'princess,' is it the nickname for all your prisoners?" I had done enough damage, there wasn't much more I could do, so I might as well go for it.

"To see the Merryweather line die out, of course," seeing my face pale, he added slyly, "but perhaps not yet. For now, we'll have to figure out something for you. You may yet be useful." He completely ignored my second question.

"You could always let me go," I suggested drily. My remark was met with laughs all around the great hall.

"As if," Robin, muttered.

"Robin," Coeur De Noir couldn't possibly be louder, "Show our, _guest_ to her new home."

"Yes Father," He seemed to brighten up with this order; no doubt he had some rat infested hole with my name on it. He started to pull my in the direction of a door.

"Oh, and Robin," we turned around so Robin could see his father, "She is your responsibility," I tried not to smirk at the look on Robin's face.

"But father-"

"NO buts. This will teach you to fail. Fours boys couldn't be trusted to get _one_ girl. Take care of her, I don't want her dead... yet." With that I was lead out.


	7. Chapter 7 Prisoner

**Chapter 7 (Prisoner)**

My new home turned out to be the dungeons, not that I was surprised. We didn't run into many people in the cold and drafty halls of the De Noir castle. Not that I was complaining, less people to stare at me. Of course, this gave Robin and his friends ample time to tease. I tried to ignore it, since I figured this wouldn't be the last time, and I didn't want to make it worse than it already was.

"Hope you like your new home, princess," one of the guys taunted. I was to busy ignoring them to know their names, not that I cared, "We picked it out 'specially for you."

Doing the best I could, I tried to block them out of my mind. I was a Merryweather, and proud to be one. This meant I was not going to get all riled up over a few taunts. Ok, perhaps not a _few_ taunts, but all the same, I thought I was doing a pretty good job of ignoring them.

"Oh, come on now, princess, surely you don't intend to stay mute forever, we ever so much liked your voice."

"Oh, and I suppose thats why you gagged me?" Dammit, I wasn't going to respond to them. I did not want to give fuel to the fire, but I was not the kind of person who just sits back.

"Aha, I knew we could get you to speak," did they ever get tired of taunting and teasing. If ever I get the opportunity, I am going to repay the favor. So lost in thought, I hadn't realized we had arrived until I was jerked to a halt outside a rather depressing looking cell. Robin beckoned to one of the few guards in this dismal place. The guard opened the door and stepped aside as Robin pushed me forward into the sad little chamber. I swung around as the cell door clang shut, and the lock clicked. Though the cell wasn't in the least a nice place to be, it was slightly bigger then the surrounding cells. The walls were void of the chains limply hanging from the walls of the other cells, and there was a little straw on the ground. Up above me, too far for me to reach, there was a little barred window, letting just enough light to see by. Looking around, I discover I was the only person here besides the two guards. All the cells were empty.

Turning to look back at Robin and his gang, I saw them retreating.

"Don't worry, princess, we shan't forget about you," Robin said with a peculiar look on his face as he waved goodbye. I glared after them.

Examining my own prison, I saw a little stone alcove out of sight of anyone but someone in the cell. Sitting in it, I was glad for a little bit of privacy, no matter how small.

My thoughts turned to Coeur De Noir, a man my Uncle named as merciless. He had a round figure and on the tall side, but he was by no means fat. He had a long mane of pitch black hair, which came into a pony tail at the base of his neck. His black beady eyes which had assessed me were cold and distant, they held no warmth. It was not hard to believe this man was ruthless. Robin, himself, seemed to cower slightly in the presence of his father. Was the man not only heartless with strangers and prisoners, but with his own family? I couldn't believe that Robin's mother was still alive, how could any man act that way if he had a wife and son. He also seemed to take pleasure in the torment of other people. Life was going to be just great for Beka in the De Noir castle.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Princess," a voice said from somewhere above me. Who was that; only Robin called me 'princess' and I was certain that all that had transpired had been a dream. No way was I in the De Noir dungeon, no I was in the highest tower in Moonacre Manor. Then why did I feel like I had slept on hard, solid, uncomfortable rock?<p>

I opened my eyes to see Robin standing in front of me with a amused, bemused look on his face.

"Crap," I muttered, "I don't suppose you've come to tell me I can go home," I made my voice a little louder, but not enough so that the guards could hear.

"No," Robin laughed, "but I have brought you supper."

"Supper?" I looked up at the little hole that was counted as a window; the sun had gone down, "And why do you care if I starve or not?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"Your my unfortunate responsibility, and my father doesn't want you dead yet, which unfortunately means I have to take care of you, whether we like it or not."

"Humph," looking down into the bowl he had set down, I saw he left me porridge and next to it was a cup of water. I eat gladly, not realizing how hungry I was; not that I should be surprised, I had missed breakfast and lunch.

Once I had finished, I looked around for Robin, who had left me to eat in peace.

"Goodbye," I said with as much contempt as possible, when Robin came back from talking to the guard.

"Ha, make sure to get some more sleep, princess," Robin laughed as he took the bowl away, "We're going to have fun tomorrow." The bastard. I hope my groan didn't leave my lips.

"Bye Bye princess," and I was once more alone.

* * *

><p>This time, I did not wake up to Robin, but instead, judging by the small window, to the sunrise. I had slept through yesterday afternoon and was therefore unsurprised by my early awakening. I just hoped that I had enough rest to keep up with whatever Robin had in store for me.<p>

Not long after, Robin came again with my breakfast. Same as last night.

"Morning Princess," he smirked at me, "Ready for today?" he asked smiling while I eat what was brought for me.

"I guess it would be too much to hope you could just leave me alone," I dared to ask.

"You know, for someone in your position, your quite daring," I stuck my tongue out at him, but it only made him smile more, "Once your finished, your coming into the forest with us," Robin smirked at me, "We have scouting to do, and unfortunately I have watch you."

"You can't just leave me in the dungeon all day?"

"No can do, princess; the guards have better things to do then watch _you_ all day."

Fantastic.


	8. Chapter 8 The Forest and The Curse

**Chapter 8 (The Forest and The Curse)**

Robin grabbed my arm and I sucked in my breath; I had bruises on my upper arm. Robin looked at me though I made a point of turning my head the other way. After that, his grip on my arm loosened slightly.

He lead me up out of the dungeon. I was surprised he had not bound me, but soon his friends had caught up with us. I guess he figured with his friends and all the guards in calling distance, I didn't need to be bound. Unfortunately, I had to agree with him. Right now, the only person who could protect me from creatures in the forest and the men in black that seemed to hate all Merryweathers was Robin; so whether I liked it or not, I was sticking with him.

Soon as his friends had caught up with us, a few snide remarks were tossed my way, but thankfully, their attention did not linger on me long.

"Sleep well?" One of them, Michael, I think, sneered.

"Yes, thanks for caring," I muttered, rolling my eyes. Robin looked at me with raised eyebrows but said nothing, thankfully. After that, most conversation excluded me, not that I minded. I was busy eyeing the forest apprehensively.

As we walked into the forest, I kept my head down. Robin still had a hold of my arm, so I had no choice but to walk in the in the center of the gang. Though the forest had never really frightened me, I had not had a good opinion of it as I had walked through it bound and gagged. Now, I took in my surroundings, relying completely on Robin to guide me. It was actually very nice this time of day. I could definitely see myself enjoying myself here, under different circumstances.

We kept on walking for some time now, going in no clear direction, but that was only in my eyes. I had only been in the forest once before, and, like before, everything looked the same. Even so, I began noticing small things about each tree we past; the way the roots twisted, or the low hanging branches to be avoided. But one thing I noticed over and over again was how everything seemed to be dying. It was spring, yet most leaves had a yellow tinge to it. Branches were dry and dead. The forest floor was covered in, not only green leaves, but a multitude of red and brown leaves. If I didn't know better, I would say it was autumn.

I began to notice something else out of the ordinary. There were not a lot of animal sounds. Now, I am not a forest expert, but weren't there supposed to birds, heard if not seen? Occasionally, I would here a bird call, then silence. Occasionally, a twig would snap. There were a few insect sounds, but everything was too quiet to be right. Something was wrong.

We came to a halt in a clearing next to a large tree with massive roots twisting around a dark hollow.

"Go check the trap down there," Robin instructed his friend nearest to us. His hand was still clamped tightly around my arm.

"Traps, you trap the few animals left in these woods?" I exclaimed angrily.

"Yes, princess," Robin responded while his friends laughed, "Do you care? Oh right I forgot, young ladies always get all teary at the sight of an animal in distress. And how would you know how few animals are left in these woods? Haven't you only been here, what, three days?" God, I wish I hadn't spoken. Thankfully, before they could taunt me anymore, the last member of Robin's gang arrived.

"Nothing in that trap, Robin," he said bitterly, though he didn't seemed surprised by this. Robin looked at me and sighed.

"All of you go check out all the traps, and report back here as soon as possible. I want to let father know. I'll stay here with the Princess, and see that she doesn't take it into her head to go gallivanting off." He seemed to be trying to lighten the mood. Soon, all of his friends had disappeared.

"Is it wise, for your friends to just leave you and me alone. How do you know I won't escape; I did it before and that was with all four of you here."

"If you know whats best for you, you won't escape. I can run faster than you, especially with you in that dress," he smirked," and I definitely know the forest better than you. Even if you manage to get away, you'll get lost and I'll have to waste my time finding you." Unfortunately, I had to agree with him, I would get no where running away, literally.

"So," I sat down on a log, "why do you De Noirs want me anyways?" If I was stuck with him, I was going to get some answers, "Why do you want the Merryweather line to die out?" I looked at him pointedly. He stared at me in shock.

"You seriously don' know?" he regarded me curiously. I shook my head. "You know about the feuding families, right," this time I nodded, "how 'bout the curse?" I just stared at him.

"I just got to Moonacre when you rudely kidnapped me. I haven't had enough time to get to know my Uncle properly let alone learn about some bloody curse," I cried exasperated. Robin just laughed.

"Alright, I'll tell you the story, but don't get it in your pretty little head that I'm some kind of storyteller, princess."

It all started hundreds of years ago. Though our two families had been feuding for quite some time over no apparent reason, there was a time when they tried to get along. A De Noir daughter was going to marry a Merryweather son. They say the De Noir women was a Moon Princess, a women with special magical powers. So, anyways, they were about to get married, when the two families started to fight again. No one knows what set them off, but nothing either the man or the woman could do could get the two families to cooperate."

Finally, the woman got so sick and tired of the fighting, she put a curse upon the whole of the valley, the two families as her witness. She said the whole valley would slowly die, as would the occupants and the buildings, the crops and the animals, until the ruling families go from being two to being seemingly one. She disappeared that day, never to be heard from again, as did her lover. The two families mourned, but they mourned separately, never again being able to agree on anything.

The Merryweathers discarded the curse for whatever reason, but the De Noirs know the valley will never be right until the feuding stops, until one family dies out and the other rules the valley in peace. There have been a few attempts to put things right between the families, but it hasn't worked," Robin suddenly seemed far away, but quickly rejoined the present, "You Uncle isn't close to marrying someone and producing an heir, so we don't worry about him. You on the other hand, we have to watch. With you out of the way, the Merryweather line dies out. Once your Merryweather family dies out, the valley will be ruled by the De Noirs and only the De Noirs, and the valley will be restored to its former glory."

I felt sick, I had no doubt the curse was true, the trees and plants were dying, and animals disappearing, but the Merryweather line dying out could not be the answer, it just couldn't be. But before I could say anything, we heard a shout from somewhere to our left.

"Aahhhh!" then everything was quiet. Robin was up on his feet before I could register the sound.

"Stay here," Robin said as he pulled out his knife. Before I knew it, Robin was out of the clearing. It didn't occur to me to run at the moment, probably the only chance for me to escape. If there was something out there, wanted to be where the gang could find me.


	9. Chapter 9 The Beast

**Chapter 9 (The Beast)**

The forest was deadly quiet. It wasn't that I was scared of whatever was out there, I just didn't have a game plan. If something or someone attacked me right now, I would be defenseless, and thats what scared me.

I sat back down on the log, trying to decide what to do. Robin had told me to wait here, and for once I was inclined to do as I was told. There was nothing around me I could use as a weapon, so I could only hope I wouldn't need what I didn't have.

_Snap_

I turned quickly but saw nothing. I was now rotating all around.

"Robin, Robin is that you? If this is some kind of joke, its not funny!" My anger at being left alone was boiling now.

_Snap_

I whirled around and my eyes made contact with a pair of large, yellow eyes.

Holy fuck.

I stood paralyzed, my anger suddenly evaporated. The eyes belonged to a rather monstrous body. I was suddenly reminded of Rolf, except this body seemed to be intent on something other than protecting me, and these eyes had none of Rolf's comforting warmth. It's body was huge, each paw about he size of my face. It stood tall, eye level to me. The creature's (if it can even be called that) grey fur stood on end, his hackles up. I backed up slowly, tripping backwards over my recent sitting long. I scrambled up onto my feet, my eyes never leaving those of the gigantic...dog...creature... monster.

I stared into the large yellow eyes, refusing to be beaten. I was stubborn. The animal slowly began to approach me. It lifted it's muzzle and I could see gleaming yellow fangs. _I'm not scared of it. I am not scared of dying_. It was clear this... animal could easily kill me in a second. It circled me slowly, and once again, I felt like I was being assessed. I held my head up high, I would not show how this creature was unnerving me.

It stopped in its tracks just in front of me. A large paw came up and I was sent flying. I felt like a rag doll, the way the creature toyed with me. My head cracked against a large stone, my body hurled agains the ground. I felt limp. I could feel a warm wetness spread on my head and down my back. I do not think my foot should be bent that way, hell, my leg should not look that way. I am sure that if I still had feeling in that leg, I would be in agony. As it is, my lower back ached horribly and you can just imagine what my head felt like. My right side hurt the most. I flinched, but the horrendous stinging pain never subsided.

I looked down at my right side and swallowed. My dress was ripped up and reddening with my blood. I was going to have scars where the deep scratches were now oozing blood. I could even _see _some bone. Suddenly the beast was on top of me. I winced, gasping as his paw crushed down on my ribs, and on the open wound. It lowered its huge muzzle.

I let out a blood curdling shriek. Up until now I had not made a lot of noise, but now the pain in my arm was unbearable. I had not screamed because I was scared, or because it was on top of me; I screamed because it bit me, and I was sure nothing could ever be as painful as that monster biting me. It was no regular bite, it shot pain like lightning through my entire being. My blood was like acid, searing through my veins. My heart seemed to burn. Imagine your whole body on fire, the pain you would be enduring. Now multiply that by one million. Get it?

I arched my back as I screamed, aware of nothing but the intense pain that soared through my body.

At the moment I was not aware of any struggle, or that the creature had been stabbed and pulled off me. I was unaware of Robin yelling at me to get up, or his words as the realization that I was beyond comprehension sunk in. I did not know of Robin looking over me in horror, as he watched and realized how much pain I was in. I had no feeling except of white hot pain coursing through my body as the gang picked me up and carried me through the woods.

My world had gone black.

* * *

><p>Ok, so I know this chapter is <em>really<em> short (not even 1,000 words). I am sorry and originally it was longer, but i thought it would be better to end the chapter after she lost consciousness. I will post the next chapter as soon as possible.

Thank you to all the people who have reviewed; I appreciate knowing what you think and your reviews are helpful. I hope everyone continues to like what I write.


	10. Chapter 10 Recovery

**Chapter 10 (Recovery)**

"Will she be alright?"

"Robin, your father is not going to be happy, about any of this."

"You think I don't know that!" the first speaker practically snarled.

Blackness enveloped me.

I was drifting around. I heard murmured voices now and then. I tried to lift my limbs, but they felt as if they weighed a ton. In fact, my whole body felt heavy and numb. I just lay there, wondering where I was. My head felt foggy, nothing making sense.

The pain came back very suddenly. I screamed, unable to bear the pain on my own. My body shook. _Make it stop, oh, please make it stop_.

Then stillness. The pain had disappeared as suddenly as it had came, and I remembered no more.

* * *

><p>Robin cowered, waiting for his father's verdict. He had just told him how the monster had caught them unaware in the forest, while they were divided. Coeur De Noir knew how the beast had attacked Beka, who was now lying unconscious in the village healer's home. The rest of the gang was there watching her. Even wounded, she was a prisoner.<p>

"So," Coeur De Noir's voice was menacingly calm, "so, you come back home with the girl half dead. Worse than half dead!" his voice was rising with every word, his eyes gleaming with anger. No matter this wasn't Robin's fault, somehow Coeur De Noir would find a way to blame him.

"But you don't need the girl alive," Robin immediately wished he hadn't spoken.

"NO? Well that's no excuse for you going and killing her off anyway," Robin wouldn't remind him that she wasn't dead yet, hopefully, "I give you specific orders to watch the girl, she was YOUR RESPONSIBILITY!" Coeur De Noir was now shouting, "Bullocks, Robin. Did you at least manage to kill the beast?"

"Yes father, I already sent some men into the forest to go collect the body. It looked like a moon wolf. That would explain why she reacted the way she did when it bit her. The bite of a moon wolf is deadly, poisonous."

"Do you think I'm stupid? I am fully aware the moon wolf bite is poisonous. What I am concerned with is why its here." Robin sighed inwardly, Coeur De Noir was not focusing his anger on Robin now.

"Moon wolves travel alone, so we can be sure there are no more out there, father."

"You," he said, as if only just realizing Robin was there, "get out of here before I decide to..." Robin did not wait to find out what his father had planned for him. He sped off in the direction of the town.

* * *

><p>Beka slowly clenched and unclenched her hand. Good, I am starting to regain feeling. For the longest time, she had been unable to move even her smallest finger.<p>

"Hey look, I think she moved," a voice said excitedly.

"Good, its about time," the voice belonged to a middle-aged man, the village healer.

"Will she be alright?" in the normally taunting voice Beka could actually detect concern.

"I believe so, Master Robin, its a good thing you brought her straight to me."

At that, I couldn't help it, I laughed: 'Master Robin' indeed. I immediately regretted laughing, my throat constricted in pain. All around me, everyone jumped.

"What was that?"

"Um, I think she laughed," the voice sounded bewildered.

I forced myself to open my eyes a fraction, and found myself staring into the blue eyes of the middle-aged man I had heard speak earlier.

"Good, your awake," he addressed me, "Now all of you out, and get Mrs. Johns on your way out." There was a clatter of chairs as three people exited the room.

"You comin' Robin?" But the man must have seen something Robin's face, for he said

"All right, Master Robin, you can stay for now. I suppose your father doesn't want her out of sight, but its not like she will be going anywhere in this state." The healer moved along the walls, clearly searching for some kind of herb or infusion.

"Beka, are you alright?" Robin's face came into view. He looked upset, and concerned, but there was still a trance of teasing in his face. At the moment, though, I did not feel like being teased.

"Alright, do I look alright to you?" I was surprised at how soft my voice was, though considerably scratchy from all my screaming, "I was _your_ responsibility. This is _your_ fault," I turned my head away from him, "Just please leave me alone."

"I am really sorry," and indeed, it sounded like he meant it. I looked at him in shock, despite myself.

"What's this?" I taunted, "Is the great Robin De Noir actually expressing concern for the prisoner?" I regretted my words, he looked as if I had smacked him. He sputtered and I couldn't help it, I laughed. The laugh quickly turned into a cough. Robin looked worried again.

"Are you ok, can I get you something?" A glass of water was brought to my lips without me asking. Robin's hand gently held me up slightly, helping me to drink. My back tingled where he touched me. I swallowed gratefully.

"So, how long have I been out?" I asked hoarsely, changing the subject.

"It was yesterday when you were attacked. We haven't left you alone, one of us have always been near you." He regarded me curiously, he voice rather odd. My expression turned sour.

"So, its seems I am still to be under guard." Before Robin could answer, though, a plump middle-aged woman marched in.

"I don't care what you or your father say, Master Robin, this girl needs rest if her body is to fight the poison. Out!" and with that, the plump woman proceeded to shoo Robin out before either of us had a word out of our mouths. I guess this would be Mrs. Johns.

"Come on child, you need to eat something," Mrs. Johns announced not unkindly. I noticed a bowl she had brought in with her.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. Mrs. Johns proceeded to help me clean up, re-bandaging my wounds.

"You'll have some nasty scares on your right side, but the worst of it is your arm. The moon wolf's bite is poisonous, your very lucky. Robin did good brining you straight here. I do not know if you would have survived had he not been so quick.

You'll have a nasty scare on your arm, once it heals. It will take a while for the poison to drain out of your body completely, but after that, you should be fine. I give you my word, my husband and I are good at what we do."

I spent the next day resting and eating. I saw no more of Robin or the gang, but I was sure they were around here somewhere. Today, when Mrs Johns looked over my wounds, she looked happy.

"Your coming along quite nicely."

"Thank you. And thanks for everything, you have save my life."

"Do not worry 'bout it. Its fine," She turned away from me, "Robin," she exclaimed, "well, come inside, she's getting better."

"Thank you," Nothing could be detected from Robin's quiet voice, "How are you, Princess?" He asked once he was in my line of vision. Nothing had changed about him, not his feathers, leather, or bowler hat.

"I am fine," I said flatly.

"You know, my father wants to know when you can be taken back up to the castle." I felt my face go stoney.

"I do not know, you'll have to ask Mrs. Johns." I decided right then I was going to run away tonight. I was not going to be brought back to those god-forsaken dungeons, enduring the taunting of the De Noir men; no, I was going home.


	11. Chapter 11 Realization

**Chapter 11 (Realization)**

I was stumbling through the woods in the middle of the night. No idea where I was going, or if any more of those creatures lurked beyond the next tree. God, I was stupid. Yet I would not have it any other way.

I had woken up in the middle of the night, even though I had never intended to fall asleep. I was going to stay awake and wait for everyone else to go to sleep, but in the mean time, I had drifted off myself.

It was a full moon tonight, and everything seemed so peaceful and serene. I had gotten up and dressed, though a bit painfully. I hadn't taken anything from the little cottage, but stepped outside and was immediately bathed in the silver light of the moon. I had looked around, on my guard for any sentries or worse, Robin and the gang. I knew they were supposed to be watching me, but when I found them, they were sleeping outside in the front of the house. I frowned, but was grateful. Looking down at Robin, he seemed so peaceful. _Whatever_, I told myself, trying not to think of Robin, and how he looked (Which, by the way, he looked calm and handsome). I stepped over their bodies and proceeded to the edge of the forest. Suddenly, there was a sound behind me.

"HEY," someone shouted from the over by the cottage. I stopped and looked back to see Robin starting to get up, adjusting his bowler hat so it sat firmly on his head. Around him, the gang was rubbing their eyes, trying to get a handle on things. Crap. I had been hesitant to go into the forest, at first, but now I plunged into the shadows.

Though most nights I would not go into the forest, the moon's silvery glow filled me with confidence and strength as I tore through the underbrush. I knew the animals were asleep, but sadly the same could not be said for Robin.

As much as I wanted to walk slowly through the forest, enjoying the moment, I knew I only had so much of a head start to Robin. I started to run, careful not to trip. I could hear voices behind me, but I did not stop. I kept going.

I came up to a tall tree with low hanging branches, and I halted. Maybe I could not outrun Robin, but I could outsmart him. I started to climb up the tree, careful not to break the limbs. My palms were sweaty as I climbed, almost falling numerous times. Damn, this dress was not making this easier. The bark was coming apart in my hands, falling to the ground. I got out of sight just in time. Robin came into view below me, though he was no longer running. I sat still on my perch, careful not to make a move.

"Princess," he called, trying to lure me out, "Come out, come out where ever you are," did he really think I was that stupid? He waited a moment before calling out behind him.

"Dammit! She seems to have disappeared," he called. I smiled to myself. He, Robin of the forest, could not even find me. Was he really that stupid that he would not consider other possibilities?

"How could she have outrun us? She does not know the forest well enough," that was one of the gang members. I tried not to make any noise, I would not let the find me. If they found me, I would go back to the dungeons, or probably a worse fate.

"Come on, lets try this way," Robin had been studying the ground. Maybe he had found something. Whatever it was, I did not care, as long as it got him away from my hiding place.

The gang raced off in some unknown direction, with Robin in the lead. I waited a few minutes in the tree, before climbing down.

"Crap," I muttered, my dress catching on one of the branches. I heard a twig crack somewhere behind me. No time to disentangle myself, so I ripped the dress off, leaving behind a piece of dark fabric hanging on the tree. I ran, partly scared Robin would notice he had gone the wrong way, partly excited and happy to have escaped the gang.

Suddenly, I wasn't afraid anymore. Despite what had just happened, the forest felt like a second home. The tree's beckoned to me in the soft breeze, and I went under their protection gratefully. Perhaps bird-boy had grown up with the forest as his actual home, but in that second, I knew I was a true Moon Princess, like the one from Robin's story. I felt it in my bones, and I knew I was going to make everything alright in this valley. This stupid feud was tearing up the valley. I did not know what I was going to do, or how, I just knew I would do it. I had stayed in the manor for only one day, the dungeon for another, and the forest and the cottage for two more, a total of four days in the valley, but already, Moonacre Valley was my home, and I knew it would be for a very long time.

I was going to fix everything.

* * *

><p>I have been walking around for some time now. I did not really have clear sense of where I was going. I figured if I went in the opposite direction of the De Noir castle, I would eventually get to Moonacre Manor, I hope. I was not too worried, I let the moon guide me. There seemed to be a particular way I should go, the way the moon beams directed me. I have complete faith in the moon (no matter how stupid that sounds), so I never hesitated. I just kept walking.<p>

Though I was wary for sounds of footsteps on the earthen floor, Robin nor the gang made any more appearances that evening.

Everything was quiet, though not a deadly quiet, as it had been before; everything was serene. Now and then an owl would hoot, or a bush would rustle with the movements of some night animal, but it was never a warning, but a grace. These animals lived during the moons rule of the sky, when everything was calm and tranquil. I loved it out here.

My footsteps were soft on the ground below me, making almost no noise, and presently, I became aware of the sun rising in the east. By my reckoning, it was dawn, and I had be walking for about three or four hours. When I had traveled through the forest with Robin, it had seemed to take less time, but at the moment, I was taking my time, not wanting to rush the moment.

I halted, and became aware of a clearing, not unlike the one in which I was attacked. This one had a semi-circle of trees facing a small cliff in which a cave dwelled. I suddenly started to feel dizzy. I looked west and saw that the the moon was slowly making its descent. My body was losing strength and I began to feel how hungry and tired I really was. Had the moon in the sky lent me strength that was now disappearing just as the moon itself was? I did not have time to think about this, for I saw a figure coming towards me, and then I slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

><p>"There, there, your ok," the kind voice must belong to whoever was wiping my forehead. I felt a little better, but still weak and dizzy.<p>

"Open your eyes, yes thats it. How are you feeling?" I gazed up into the forget-me-not blue eyes. My thoughts flashed to Robin, but the speaker was a women, around Uncle's age. She was beautiful, with delicate features, but a stubborn look on her face. Her soft brown hair was tangled and twisted with green leaves and bits of twigs.

"Where, where am I?" I asked when I could finally speak, "Who are you?"

"I, my dear, am Loveday, and you are _resting_ in my home," she emphasized resting, pushing me back down from my attempt to get up and look at my surroundings. From what I could see, it look like we were in a cave of sorts, though a very cozy, nicely furnished cave.

"Are, we in a cave?"

"Yes, I have lived in this cave for over ten years, and apart from certain animals who come to dwell with me, you are the first guest I have had in a long time."

"This place is lovely, living in the forest must be wonderful. But don't you have to watch out for the De Noirs, they control these forests, you know." Loveday's expression suddenly went very sad, and I decided to change the subject, "So how did I come here?"

"You fainted right outside my cave and I though it prudent to bring you in and help you recover. I assume you were on your way to Moonacre Manor?" again her expression went sad, but only for a moment.

"Yes, I was. I was running away from the De Noir castle. I was bitten by a moon wolf just two days ago and I was resting in the village healer's home." I proceeded to tell her about everything that had happened to me since I arrived at Moonacre. I do not know why, but I trusted her completely. When had I become so soft and stupid?

When I finished my story, she looked thoughtful.

"You do know, Coeur De Noir is going to be furious about you escaping. If he ever gets you again, you can be sure you will not be as lucky as you were this time." I nodded, "Your doing quite well," she announced suddenly, "but you must eat something." She handed me a bowl. The substance did not look familiar, but I tried some and it was the best food I had had in days.

"This was amazing!" I exclaimed once I had eaten it all up. Her face broke out into a great smile.

"Why, thank you, darling," she said still smiling. She expression turned thoughtful again and she said, "We will have to get you home, child, your Uncle will be worried sick at this point." I sat bolt up.

"Uncle!" I cried, "I completely forgot about how worried everyone might be. Oh, I hope I have not caused them too much distress!"

"Do not worry, dear, I will help you get home, and you can rest there. You can travel now, I think, if I help you. Once we reach the manor, I am sure there will be plenty of people willing to help you recover."

"Loveday," I asked while she helped me into a cloak.

"Hmm."

"I still do not know how to break the curse." She stopped what she was doing to look at me with a kind smile.

"You will soon," she promised.

"But will you help me?" I inquired. She regarded me curiously.

"I will help you once you understand what to do, but I will warn you, it might not be my help you need," and with that, we set off without another word between us.

* * *

><p>Hey readers! I am sooo sorry for taking a bit longer than usual. I have been busy.<p>

I had a bit of trouble with this chapter, and I know this is not what some people expected to happen (at parts) and I'm sorry, but this is what I came up with and I am happy with it. It is not my best chapter, but I hope you enjoy what you have read and come back for more.

:)


	12. Chapter 12 Home Again

**Chapter 12 (Home Again)**

Fuck. Father was FURIOUS! I had never seen him get so mad. When I had told him what had happened, I swear his face went from white, to red, and purple before he found his voice again. I winced, alone in my room, remembering his anger.

_"What did I do to deserve such a prized dolt for a son?"_

That had been the best part.

_"You let the girl ESCAPE! You IDIOT! One girl, you can not even manage to watch over ONE girl, how could the gods have cursed me with such a heir?"_

I won't even go into the _worst _part. I shuddered; I had been the subject of his anger before, but nothing like this. His anger could be sensed all over the castle, his voice heard in the every room. Any one who was smart stayed far away from the hall.

_"I am sorry, father, I do not know how she got away. Witchcraft maybe."_

Beka and witchcraft? Hmm...

_ "Thats the best excuse you have?" his voice had gone deadly quiet._

It was not entirely the truth, what I had told him. We were supposed to be watching the girl, but we feel asleep**. **When I had woken up, Beka was at the edge of the forest. We struggled to get up and give chase, but she had disappeared into the shadows. I do not even know how she got that far without us waking up, how she managed to escape us...me, Robin De Noir, the boy who _lives_ in the forest. She had that damn dress on, yet somehow she was _still_ able to outrun us.

After that, the only clue I had was a piece of dark cloth caught on a branch, undoubtedly of the same material of her dress. I thumbed it, thinking of the nights events. _That, _I did not tell Father. How we feel asleep could be witchcraft. We had never fallen asleep on duty before and I certainly had not been tired when I settled down outside the house. She had seemed so weak, where once she had been so independent and strong. I shook my head, trying to clear Beka out of my thoughts.

I was going to get even with her for this. I was Robin De Noir, and I would not let some pretty city girl beat me at my own game. Of course, I was realizing I could not just classify Beka as just any old girl. She had spirit, strength, and a hell of a mouth. I had never meet a girl who talked that way, not even in the De Noir estate. Most girls were either too lady-like, or they knew who I was and treated me with respect. No one was like Beka Merryweather; she was unique, and I was frustrated.

After he was done with me, Father had announced every available man would be scouting the forest. If we were to find the girl, kill her on sight, the Merryweather family must not be allowed live. He did add, if we were in the position to bring her back to the castle, do so, but kill her if there is any chance of her escaping; at this part he glared at me. He said he wanted to teach the girl the consequences of escaping, but the De Noir clan in complete control was the priority.

I was all for re-capturing her, though I did not know how I felt about killing her. I pushed this thought aside. I would be the one to find her. No one else. Me.

We set out.

* * *

><p>We walked on, Loveday and I. I could see the manor in the near distance. We had been walking in near silence, but I liked it that way. We stopped once to sit down, I was still very weak from the whole ordeal.<p>

"Loveday?"

"Hmm?"

"I was just wondering your part in Moonacre valley," She glanced at me sadly.

"You will do what I could not," was her confident reply, and with that, I could tell our short conversation was over. Just then, we stopped walking. The manor stood tall in front of us. Compared to the De Noir estate, the run-down, dying manor seemed like a fairy castle; god, it was good to be back.

"Thank you for everything," she smiled, and I turned to face to manor, "You have been so kind and helpful, I do not know how to thank you."

"Just do not give up, as I did," she pulled me into a hug, kissed my forehead, and turned away. I watched as she disappeared once more into the shadows of the trees. I turned to look back at the manor.

"ARF!" a big black shape came bounding toward me, soon materializing in Rolf. Behind him, two figures came running.

"Uncle, I..." but I did not get further, for I collapsed into his arms. God, what was with me collapsing and fainting all over the place!

"Oh, Beka, your safe," he cried, hugging me tight. I flinched slightly when he hit my wounds. Noticing, he picked me up, carrying me up to the house, "We have been so worried!" Digweed trailed behind us. When we reached the house, we found Miss Bennet inside waiting for us. Of course she would have deemed it inappropriate to come running out to meet me. She started fussing over me as soon as Uncle set me down on the chair in the sitting room.

"Oh, Beka, dear child, where have you been?" Miss Bennet collapsed on the chair next to me, stressing each word.

"All in good time, Miss Bennet," Uncle answered for me, looking at me quizzingly; for at that moment, Digweed came in with a platter of food.

"Marmaduke's welcome, ma'am. And if I may say so; it is good you are back," he said before rushing off to do what-not. Oh, it was good to eat Marmaduke's food! Never did I ever want to leave Moonacre.

"So, Beka," My uncle asked when I had finished eating, "Where have you been?" I took a deep breath, not quite sure where to begin.

"Well, I was kidnapped, by the De Noir clan." I let this sink in.

"Oh my, dear Beka, how awful! Bandits in Moonacre valley, what a thing!" She glanced around, as if half expecting to see a De Noir lurking around the corner, or closing in on us.

"Beka, you did not go into the forest, did you?" Uncle asked sternly, completely ignoring Miss Bennet.

"No Uncle, they found me one morning in one of the gardens," I proceeded to tell them most of my story. I did not go into detail, but rather gave them a simple version of what happened. I left out Loveday completely. I hoped they would not ask any questions, and thankfully, they seemed to accept my story; for now.

When I had come to the part of the moon wolf, Miss Bennet gave a low moan and started fussing over me even more than before...torture.

"Beka, I need to know, are you ok now? A moon wolf bite is a very serious thing, child," he was very worried, examining as many and much of the wounds as was deemed appropriate (by you-know-who).

"Is the bite life threatening, is she going to die? Oh, what will I do! How serious is it? Do not spare me!" Miss Bennet was always one for dramatics.

"I intend to rest much in the coming days, though I do feel much better. Thank you for your concern, Uncle."

Another moan from guess who.

"You will survive, who ever took care of you did a fine job; we are forever in their dept. You are in amazing condition, though this must in part be a result of your strong nature," he chuckled, "You are right, it is very important to rest a lot, do not worry," At this point I am not sure if he was talking to me or Miss Bennet.

I proceed to tell them the rest of my story, leaving out obvious details, including the curse; though I suspect Uncle already knew of it.

"Oh my! How horrible! Perhaps...perhaps it would be better if, if we left, child; bandits in the garden, outrageous! To think-"

"No! Miss Bennet, I have no intention of leaving Moona-"

"Miss Bennet, Moonacre Manor is perfectly safe. Rebeka is a Merryweather, and as such, she belongs, and will remain, at Moonacre. I assure you this will be dealt with without delay. Beka is perfectly safe. For now, I should think she needs rest, and I am sure no one will harm her in the safety of her bedroom, not many people can get through her door," after such an odd statement, Miss Bennet regarded my guardian with a confused look. She seemed well out of control of the situation, and quite lost.

"Yes, well," her voice was quite high, "I should agree, come Beka, to your room, then," and she dragged me off to my room barely bidding Uncle good afternoon. She seemed quite shaken, though none the less, happy I was home.

"Miss Bennet," I told her sternly as she helped me bath. She clucked like a mother hen at all the scares lining my body, but she lowered the dramatics down a little, thankfully. It was good to finally be clean again. "I hope you do not intend of acting upon your words and leaving Moonacre, because I can assure you, I am staying."

"No child, if Sir Benjamin says your safe, then I suppose we can trust him to protect you. I just do not think we will be strolling in any of the gardens any time soon."

"Yes Miss Bennet," at the moment I think it best to agree with her.

"Now what to do with this dress, look at it, we will have to burn it I believe."

"What? NO! Miss Bennet," I shouted, clearly startling her. All my lady-like manors (if I ever really had any) seem to have gone out the window after my time with the De Noirs. "I am rather fond of that dress, please do just have it cleaned, I will think of something to be done with it."

"Are you sure?" she looked at me bemused, shrugging she said, "very well, but I do not even know where you got such a dress, it is most certainly not from London."

"No Miss Bennet, but I like the style and intend to wear more of it. I found the dresses here at Moonacre," I said matter-a-factly, she could not mistake my tone.

"Do you think it wise, wearing such dresses," she asked, soothingly. She must have seen something in my stubborn face, for she gave a small laugh and said, "Very well, I will have it washed, but it will be hard to mend it. The style is quite unique and beautiful, and it goes with the countryside, and you do look so lovely in that particular dress," she gazed at what I had just pulled out of the wardrobe, "I shall see you soon, be sure to rest, and if you need anything, I will be down stairs," and with that she left. I was glad to finally be on my own, Miss Bennet was always full of contradictions.

The rest of the day, I spent in my room, reading. I welcomed the chance to rest and be alone. It was soon supper time, and I descended from my tower to join the household. The meal was eaten mostly in silence, though the conversation was not awkward. Everyone was just glad I was back safe and sound, and was enjoying Marmaduke's amazing meal. At one point, Marmaduke himself made an appearance, which seemed to shock Uncle. Apparently, Marmaduke _never_ left the safety of his kitchen.

"I just wanted to welcome you back, little princess, I am glad you are safe," and with that, he left to go prepare desert.

* * *

><p>Well, tell me what you think, I would love to know (and thanks to those who review). I hope you continue to enjoy and there are not too many editing mistakes (its late).<p>

I hope to update soon, and happy ready!

:)


	13. Chapter 13 Loveday De Noir

**Chapter 13 (Loveday De Noir)**

I had never slept as well as I did last night. Of course, compared to the last couple of nights, its no wonder I had such a good night in my soft, comfortable bed. The accommodations for the last couple of nights had been horrendous. The company had been... I stopped myself from thinking about the De Noirs, especially one specific De Noir boy.

After my kidnapping, Uncle and I decided it was best if I stayed in the house. Unfortunately, that meant no gardens, or no trips on Etoile. Though I missed the freedom of going outside, I understood the urgency. The De Noir clan would want me dead at this point, and I rather enjoyed life too much to cut it short now. I realize now that such thoughts a week ago would have been ridicules, and yet this was no laughing matter now, no matter how much I wanted to laugh this all off as a bad joke. _Greeaat,_ this stupid curse is changing so much, at least in my life. But, of course, when I tried to talk about the curse with Uncle, he rebuked me sternly.

"There is no such... _curse,_ on this valley," Uncle was almost angry, "Do you understand?" I stared at him, or, more correctly, glared at him.

"You have to be kidding me. All the parts of the curse are coming true! You cannot just ignore i-" I was actually _begging_ with my Uncle; I could not remember the last time I had begged!

"I can and I will, it is all a bunch of talk, a reason to explain the failed crops, to give the De Noirs a reason to hurt this family more than they already have!" his voice was rising with every word. My brow wrinkled at the last part. How had the De Noirs already hurt us? Besides the obvious.

"Uncle, the failed crops, the reason animals are so scarce in the forest, the house is falling down, and -" I was not giving up on this; he had to listen to me. Didn't he see how important this all was? Men could be so obstinate.

"_Enough_! I am through with this conversation," he swept out of the room before I could reply. I narrowed my eyes at his retreating figure and a little puff of air escaped my lips. _Whatever_, why should I care if my Uncle decides to ignore everything. Damn pride. It is his choice and I refuse to waste energy worrying about it.

When I saw him later, though, he seemed to have forgotten of our conversation completely. I glared at him quizzingly for a moment before I chose to say no more about it: I did not want him mad at me again, especially so soon after I came home. All the same, I would not surrender. This was an argument for another time.

After our heated 'conversation', I took refuge in the kitchen. I was not in the mood to do lessons, though I was sure Miss Bennet was out talking to Digweed; they seemed overly fond of each other now-a-days. I rolled my eyes.

Today, Marmaduke was working on cream-puffs. I asked him if there was a special occasion.

"Do I need a special occasion to create cream-puffs?" He asked. I laughed, and closed my eyes, capturing this moment in my mind. With all that was going on, I wanted to remember the good times, the _calm_ times.

"Of course not, I only thought, since your going to the trouble of making them-"

"Little Princess, I enjoy cooking and baking, making cream-puffs. To me, everyday is special enough to make cream-puffs or some other desert. Tomorrow, I think we shall have stargazer pie with strawberries, unless you think we need a special occasion to eat that as well," he teased lightly. I raised my eyebrows, "Good," he stated. I sat down on the bench, stretching my legs out in front of me, ignoring the multitude of wrinkles being created.

Marmaduke spoiled us (me) way too much, but I was not complaining. At least here, I could eat whatever I wanted when I wanted; without being looked down upon, that is. I did not care what other people thought of me, but in London, ladies were always meant to be stick thin. I laughed remembering the time I ate almost an entire cake. How long was I 'shunned?' Probably about a week or something: heaven. Here, Miss Bennet still scolded me for eating too much, but I was not obese, so why did it matter. I saw absolutely no point in starving myself for some pointless social reason.

"Marmaduke," I asked after a few moments, "Who is Loveday?" The whole kitchen froze. Marmaduke actually did a little weird turn, resulting in his disappearance and reappearance on top of the stove. I gave an inward laugh; how long since he had last done that? If his balance wasn't so good, he would have fallen off.

"How do you know that name?" Marmaduke asked in a falsely cheery voice. He seemed to gather enough control to pop back down to the ground, and he continued to cut carrots for tonights dinner, "Your Uncle did not mention her, I am sure," his cutting seemed to be slower, less steady.

"Nope," I replied, hiding my confusion, but letting my amusement show through a bit, "I just heard the name around."

"Around where?" he muttered, before turning his attention back to me, "The name Loveday has not been mentioned in this household in-

"Over ten years," I guessed. I picked a loose thread from my black-blue dress.

"You met her, didn't you," he whispered, stoping his pretense of making dinner and turned to look at me. His knife had been cutting the same carrot even when there was nothing left to cut. I nodded my head, my eyes never leaving Marmaduke's; living in London society had taught me at least on valuable talent: reading the body language of others. He shifted his weight, as if wanting to make a run for it, but then settled back into the hells of his feet, swaying a bit. There was lengthily pause. I wanted an explanation, and I could practically see the gears in Marmaduke's head, trying to find a way out of telling me.

"Well, are you going to tell me, or should I ask Uncle?" With a swish of my skirt, I dramatically made as if to leave. I was startled, though only slightly, as he appeared in front of me with a slight _Pop_, and I backed up quickly into a pile of pots. We both ignored the clatter as copper and silver pots and pans tumbled down.

"Do not," he glanced over his shoulder, as if expecting to see Uncle in the door frame. Sighing, he continued, "I will tell you everything, but first, sit down." I sat down, occupying my previous seat. I arranged my dress around myself (not that I _really _care if it gets even more rumpled), and, once I was comfortable, he continued, "Do not interrupt me or I will not finish my story," he warned, "Where to begin? Well, no place like the beginning.

"Sir Benjamin always loved going into the forest, despite his father's warnings of the De Noir clan who controlled most of the forest. He would often ride for hours, disappearing at dawn, and coming home at dusk. It was soon apparent why, he was courting a young woman, Loveday, who seemed to live in the village, but spent quite a bit of time in the forest.

"They seemed perfect for each other, and indeed, anyone who saw them would say they were meant to be. The couple were madly in love, almost inseparable. You could tell by looking in their eyes when they were without each other, that they were dying to see each other again, and you could see when they were together, how they could not be happier. They were the sun and moon to each other, and, one day, not unexpectedly, Sir Benjamin had proposed to Loveday. No one in the Merryweather family had met Loveday's family, but for some reason, no one cared. Everyone was too charmed by her wit, too happy for Sir Benjamin.

"That winter, two events occurred to test them and change their lives. Sir Edward Merryweather, Sir Benjamin's father, got deathly ill of an unknown disease. At the same time, an uproar occurred at the De Noir castle. They did not know what, but they could tell Coeur De Noir was unhappy. The forest seemed to be teeming with more De Noir men than normal. On Sir Edward's deathbed, he wished to see Sir Benjamin and Loveday one last time, for they were the future of Moonacre Manor. Years before, Sir Edward's only other son had left Moonacre, never to be heard from again, until you, Beka. Of course, Sir Benjamin went out immediately in search of his bride-to-be. Instead of finding her in their normal meeting spot, though, Sir Benjamin heard a loud shout from the forest, and immediately went in to find out what was the matter. He found Loveday being pursued by De Noir men. He helped her up onto his horse, and they rode away to the safety of Moonacre Manor.

"Loveday agreed to see Sir Edward one last time, and he died contently. Once they were alone once more, though, Loveday collapsed in tears, saying something about De Noir, and family. Sir Benjamin, not understanding a word she said comforted his love. As the new head of the Merryweather family, and owner of Moonacre Manor, he would do everything in his power to keep Loveday safe from the monsters of the De Noir clan. At this, Loveday pulled away, horrified. She told Sir Benjamin she had kept something vital from him, something she should have told him a long time ago. She told him her deepest secret, something she had hidden away from even him for years. She was a De Noir, Coeur De Noir's daughter. Sir Benjamin was appalled and shocked with this sudden information. Right after his father's death, he felt like the only person he could lean on was Loveday, and now she was no longer there: she was the enemies daughter.

"She tried to talk to him, to reason with him, but he was hurt. She loved him, and she felt their love could end the curse, but he would have none of it. It was a sad day for us a Moonacre Manor. She ran out crying. It seemed the Manor really died once she left," he sighed, "Sir Benjamin was almost never the same again, and no matter how much happiness was brought to the manor, this dark cloud is forever above it to those who remember." There were a few moments of silence. It seemed to stretch out for ages. I nodded absentmindedly, it all made sense. The De Noirs _had _hurt Uncle, in a way; but he hurt himself equally by not listening to Loveday. As for Loveday, I now understood some of her previous reactions to the mention of the De Noirs and the Merryweathers; she must feel like an outsider in both families, even her very own kin.

"Oh, Marmaduke, that is horrible. But there must be something we can do about it," Marmaduke smiled at me.

"If anyone can fix it, it is you," Marmaduke looked as if a slight weight had been lifted off his shoulders, the weight of the truth untold. At the same time, I felt an extra burden fall upon my back. Perhaps I was a moon princess, but still, even I could not fix every problem of this valley; people had to start standing up and facing their dilemma's themselves. I sighed... _still..._

"I am going to do it," I was determined to prove I could do this, for myself, for my family, for this valley, "I am going to save the valley, and bring Loveday and Uncle back together, they deserve to find love, and be together. They still love each other, I can feel it."

"Aye, love like that just does not go away over night."

* * *

><p>Hey readers!<p>

FINALLY! Chapter 13 has been posted and Chapter 14 is on its way!

I am SOOOOO sorry that it has taken me this much time to get back to my writing. I know it has only been a couple of weeks, but I know what it is like to want an update and it does not come for like a month or something. If you have read my profile, it tells you why I have neglected my writing, but I will say it again. Major writing block, and too much homework. The homework will probably continue to be a problem, but for every problem there is a solution.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it really helped. It also helped motivate me into getting back onto my computer and write! I hope everyone continues to enjoy the story. I know this chapter is kinda boring, and i am sorry, but I am definitely putting in more action later.

Enjoy and I hope to update soon!

:)


End file.
